Eternal Eclipse
by lianghwei
Summary: Hermione, hurt in a battle, now has to fight a personal battle with her new handicap... Blindness.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: All characters recognizable in this story belong to J.K Rowling._

**Eternal Eclipse: **

**Chapter One**

****

The sun was setting swiftly, and time seemed to pass unknowingly. The sun was streaked with the red of blood, like the ground, as bodies lay motionless on the ground, obstructions of shuffling and trembling feet. No gunpowder or sharp objects were included in this battle, but blood was shed all the same.

People who were hidden in little alleys trembled in their own fear, or curiously would peek out and watch both men and women alike battle, with what seemed like wooden sticks. Light shot out continuously, and yelled words that seemed strange to them.

One man, a window cleaner of downtown London peeked out from his hiding place behind a mailbox, and noticed that besides men and women, there were even children, teenagers battling! He squinted harder to make sure he wasn't dreaming. The last words he heard (he weren't sure they were even real words) were "Avada Kedavra", before a blinding green light had hit him, knocking him down onto the cold cement.

"Stupefy!" Hermione shouted. Cuts and bruises were visible on her pale skin, as she started to tire. "Explalliarmus!"

The Death Eater she was fighting with was tall and strong, but had blood dripping down from under his mask. He dodged the spells skillfully, and shouted back "Crucio!" Hermione ducked it, and the war continued.

Finally, her opponent was knocked down, but many others appeared. The members of the Order of the Phoenix were weakening; Death Eaters came by the dozen. Hermione took a split second to look. Ron and Ginny were tiring, Remus, Tonks, Kingsley and the others stood still, watching the Death Eaters crowd around. It seemed like hope was lost for them. This battle could be lost.

But a mental message seemed to pass through everyone's mind. "Defeat is no option." So once again, they attacked with all their might.

They fought, hours passed but the Death Eaters kept coming.

As they fought, Hermione, at an angle, saw blond hair, and grey eyes that seemed all too familiar. It was a death eater with a mask knocked off, fighting with Ron fiercely. Ron's ears had grown red, his eyes filled with a hatred that was prominent. A blue light erupted from the end of Ron's wand, and the Death Eater was hit. Catching Hermione off guard, she was knocked off her feet, missing the curse that was flying towards her by a hair.

Without even taking a look at her, Draco Malfoy got to his feet, eyes glaring with fire. He pointed his wand to Ron, who was already busy with another Death Eater.

"Avada…"

Hermione's heart pounded, and panicked as she lay on the ground. She did not know what to do, so she did what was to her advantage.

In a split second, she had pulled him to the ground.

Malfoy was overcome by shock, but saw her, and understood.

"Filthy Mudblood," he muttered, as he got up, and towered over her.

She tried to get up, but felt a stinging pain in her leg. Looking down, she sees that her leg has lost too much blood from a huge cut when a Death Eater had sent shards of broken glass raining towards her, and was now paralyzed with pain. Her wand lay a distance from her. If only she could reach it…

Malfoy, seeing what she's it trying to do, grinned, and shouts, "Cortino!"

Suddenly, a sharp pain hit her on the forehead, and she yelled out in pain. Her vision began to blur.

"I've been waiting to do this a long time…" he sneered, and he opened his mouth.

"Avada…"

Once again he was interrupted, but this time by panicking Death Eaters. He turned, and saw Aurors, appearing at the battlefield, taking out the Death Eaters, one by one.

"Go, Malfoy!" Zambini, yelled as he ran off with the others. Malfoy growled below his breath, and let down his wand. Looking down at Hermione, he picked up a stone and held it above him.

"I'm not done with you yet, Mudblood," he said, and with a swift throw, hit her on the head, and ran off. Hermione yelled in pain as she hit the ground, and slowly as the Aurors crowded around her, her vision began to darken, before completely blacking out.

* * *

She heard voices, muffled voices at first, then shouting voices, and sighs of relief as she began to shift uncomfortably in her hospital-stiff sheets. Reaching up to rub her eyes, she rubbed off the crusty layer formed by excessive tearing. Then, blinking she opened her eyes, to survey the surroundings.

But, she could not see anything.

"Why is it so dark in here?" she said aloud, as she groped her way in the darkness, pushing herself up.

Silence followed.

"Will someone please light up the room or something!" she asked once more. In a distance she heard the loud, recognizable sob of Mrs. Weasely.

"'Mione," Ron said in an audible whisper. "Its noon. All the windows are open."

Hermione blinked. She did not understand… It was so dark…

"Hermione." Ginny said slowly. "How many fingers am I holding up?"

"What fingers!" Hermione said furiously, feeling agitated all of a sudden. "I can't see a thing!"

Silence once again fell.

Then, she remembered. The battle, Draco throwing a stone on her head, blood… Trembling, she reached up to her head, and felt thick bandages, slightly damp. Then slowly, she fingered her bandage down to her two eyes. She reached out hand, and felt the warmth of sunshine. But, all she saw was darkness.

"Someone light a light!" She whispered.

"Lumos." Someone said. Nothing happened.

"Louder…" Hermione pleaded, as she reached out, and fingered a rough, wrinkled hand, holding onto a wand.

"Lumos!" he said, slightly louder. There was still nothing.

"LOUDER!" Hermione began to panic, and grabbed the wand for herself.

"LUMOS!" she screamed. "LUMOS! LUMOS! LUMOS!"

Nothing. She could not see anything, but darkness.

She was blind.


	2. Chapter 2

**Eternal Eclipse: **

**Chapter Two**

It was heartbreaking, the scene that was before their eyes. Through the glass, they watched her cry through eyes that were blank, fingering them with hope and muttering pleads under her breath. It was terrifying, and the tension that appeared remained in the eyes of those white walls that she never saw.

"Its not an ordinary muggle wound that caused this." The healer had said. "It was a Cortina Curse, a curse that eclipses the pupils. It's a new curse, and a cure has not been found…"

The moment she opened her eyes, they could tell. Her rich chocolate eyes were gone; in its place were dull grey ones, which were blank, expressionless, and hopeless…

Flowers were put at her bedside, which bloomed different colours - Yellow, Red, Orange, Blue. There they sat, with their brilliant colours, in hope to change the mood of the room, and that their aroma would arouse the girl with the dull eyes from her depression.

"Perhaps," the healer had said. "You should bring her back to a comfortable environment, where she could get some fresh air, get on with her life while we search for a cure. We are searching, and rest assured we will inform you first thing once we get the cure."

And so, Hermione was brought back to the Burrow with the Weasleys.

* * *

The night was cold, and she wrapped herself tightly with the blanket. Closing her eyes, she suddenly felt at ease. She had lived in darkness the past few days, and she found that it was when she slept that she felt at ease. It was the one time she felt as if nothing was different, and that it was just a normal trip to the Weasleys. No one was worrying over her, waiting on her hand and foot like she was a freaking handicap.

It was Mrs Weasley she hated most. Though she was the most kind, she was too kind, and made life hard for her. Everytime she had finally relaxed, and forgotten, Mrs Weasley would come bustling in, checking on her, and once again reminding her that nothing was normal. It was stories of DeathEaters said at the dinner table, constant pecking of a mother hen that broke her out of her wonderland.

"Hermione dear?" Mrs Weasley whispered at the door. "Are you awake? Are you alright?"

There she goes again. Hermione turned away from the sound, lay still, her eyelids still closed, and tried to block the sound of her constant knocking out.

The door creaked open, a chilling draft blew in, and light spilled in, casting shadows on objects that stood in its path. Soft footsteps treaded, walking towards the other side of the bed. She felt the blanket move, and the clink of a mug on her bedside table. The footstep treaded off, and the draft stopped blowing in. Hermione sighed, as she was lulled to sleep by the creaking of the house as the wind blew against it, and the faint squeals of the ghost that lived in the attic.

* * *

_Author's Note: Its a very short update, very short chapter. In the next chapter, fear, anxiety, and emotional outbursts. Wish me luck. _  



	3. Chapter 3

**Eternal Eclipse**

**Chapter Three**

When Hermione opened her eyes, she only saw darkness. It was something she had to face when she woke every morning. It was the terrible truth that hit her day after day. She had been at the Burrow for a week now, and no one allowed her to leave. Their pity disgusted her, and she sensed a hushed silence wherever she went, that is, if no one stopped her from moving. Her new handicap restricted her from so many things, generally her own life.

She heard the crickets, and the soft, cool draft that blew in from the cracks of the window. She could tell it was night, the wind told her so. And gently, she rose, unexhausted, and alive, helping herself up with a push of a cold wooden bedside table. Perhaps, since no one would be awake, she would get some freedom. She wanted to feel dew-covered grass under her feet, and smell, once again, the smell of the vast piece of nature that surrounded the Burrow. She grabbed her walking stick, and felt her way around.

Even now, walking itself had become an adventure, and she felt the suspense of walking alone, and additionally having to keep her movement quiet, lest anyone would hear. The cold wooden floor greeted her with kindness, and the silent tapping of her stick was just enough to reach her ears.

"Oof!" Hermione gasped, as she tripped at a turn, trying to turn out the door. She fell to the floor, and felt the impact with a hand, the other still grasped onto her walking stick that stood, caught onto the carpeting. Her heart accelerated. But she was alright. She waited, and listened. An audible snore was heard, but nothing else. She sat there, on the floor, afraid to continue, lest she fall again. But, gathering up her courage, she pushed herself up onto her feet with a grunt, and felt her surroundings, before continuing.

_Tap…Tap…Tap…_

Ginny's eyes fluttered open. She was always the light-sleeper, unlike the rest of her family. She heard a slight tapping, and an occasional grunt. Quietly, she made her way towards her door, taking an extendable ear, and slipping it through, listened.

Her stick fell a few inches down. Feeling around, she felt the smooth wood of a banister.

"The stairs." She whispered out loud to herself. Her feet trembled beneath her, and her breath seemed to threaten to cease. But she knew, it was merely a climax, and smiled to herself. Listening, and having one hand grasping tightly onto the banister, and the other to her walking stick, she took her first step. Her foot wandered down slowly, before it met its destination, and rested itself onto its even surface. Then, easing her weight onto that foot, she took her other and shifted it down onto the same step. Hermione felt her heart flutter with elation. And, taking another breath, she continued her treacherous new journey.

Suddenly, she slipped, and she felt her feet fly of. A squeak sounded out from her parched lips, as she clung onto her life from the banister, her walking stick having fallen down. She could hear its echoing fall, and knew she was a long way up. Her breath escaped, and she trembled from her awkward position. She was unable to move, she did not know what her situation was. But she refused to scream for help.

Suddenly, she heard the opening of a door, and the rush of bare footsteps. Suddenly it stopped. Hermione suddenly felt furious with herself. Struggling, and grunting, she tried to search for a footing. Then, she heard a sound she had not heard for a while, and was appalled that she would hear at the current situation.

She heard a laugh.

Hermione stopped struggling. The footsteps made its way down the staircase. Hermione's head was filled with thoughts and doubts. But none of it had a trace of sadness or anger. Instead, thinking of how she may have looked, she found the situation funny, and, too, began to laugh.

A hand pulled her up, and she knew at once who it was. She found her footing, and finally stood up properly.

"Thanks Gin."

"You should have seen yourself just now!" she laughed, as she helped her down the stairs.

"Well, I can't, can I?" Hermione retorted sarcastically, and the two laughed, voices ringing out in the crisp, cold night. They were doing something she never thought she would do. She was laughing of her handicap. And, personally, she did not mind.

She thought of Mrs. Weasley, and everyone else's behavior. Every time anyone asked her something that involved seeing, or reading, just a simple question of "Would you like to read the paper?" or "Come on, lets go watch the guys play a game of quidditch!", someone would remind everyone, including herself of her handicap. And the whole room will be hushed, and either an unnecessary apology would be said, or not another word at all. Now, she felt thankful for what Ginny was doing. She was making her feel comfortable with who she was once again.

"Thanks Ginny." Hermione said once more, when Ginny informed her that they had reached the living room, and given her back her walking stick.

"No Problem. Now, where to?"

"Oh, no it's ok. I can take care of myself."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I am!" Hermione retorted, and began moving off.

"Ok…" Ginny said sadly. "Hermione, I'm sorry about how everyone's been treating you, but if you really need help there's no harm in asking."

Hermione stopped. She heard Ginny's footsteps work their way up the stairs.

"Wait!"

The footsteps stopped. Hermione took a breath, and finally gave a smile.

"You think you can push me in the way of the garden?"

And once again, a laugh was emitted.

* * *

The dew met Hermione's feet with shocking cold, but she merely laughed, as she once again was free to feel the wind push against her slightly while flirting with her nightgown skirt, and smell the fresh air, scented by the flowers that edged this garden. The Weasley garden, she knew, was quite large, and besides the flowers that edged the fences, it was all fresh, green grass. Hermione closed her eyelids, and smiling gleefully, felt freedom once again. She ran forward, slightly frightened that she would step on something, or trip, but determined to feel freedom once more. She let herself fall, and trusted the green, soft grass below her to catch her. 

And it did. Hermione laughed out loud. The grass was freshly mowed, and its fresh smell and soft but slightly prickly feeling of its surface met her once more. She knew she was alone, and did not remember the last time she was allowed to be outside alone. It was a great feeling.

She did not know how long she sat there, recollecting and reminiscing, and at the same time feeling the cold wind brush against her playfully. Slowly, warmth thawed her cold hands and feet, and the sun wished her a warm good morning. It got warmer and warmer, and she felt elated as she met the new day with a brand new smile.

"Hermione?" A voice screeched from within the house. Panicking, Hermione froze, as she listened.

Hurried footsteps rushed down the staircase and through the living room and the kitchen, until it stopped, and a forceful arm pushed open the door.

"Hermione!" a sigh of relief was heard. The entire house, she knew had been awoken, and a flurry of footsteps was heard from inside the house. Strong arms engulfed her in a great hug and words of comfort entered her ears.

"Oh, Hermione dear, I was so worried," Mrs. Weasley's voice entered her ear, as she helped her to her feet. "Why did you wander of like that, I thought something terrible had happened to you… Anything could have happened now that you, well, you know… You could have gotten severely hurt, what if you fell and hurt yourself…"

A wave of irritation flooded Hermione, and she felt her anger level rising. "How dare she talk about me like I'm some weak little girl?"

"…and you shouldn't come out like this, you never know, You Know Who's spies might be watching us right now…"

She closed her eyelids, and felt anger rise and bubble up. Her clenched fists began to tremble.

"…from now on, you shall stay where I can keep an eye on you!"

"Shut Up!" Hermione finally shouted.

She pulled away from Mrs. Weasley, and stumbled back a few steps. She heard an audible gasp, and knew that everyone in the house must have been there at the door, watching.

"I'm tired of you and everyone else treating me like I'm some sort of retard! I can take care of myself you know, if you would only let me!"

She took a breath, and heard the deafening silence that followed.

"I know that my new handicap makes life more difficult for me, but, constantly, people are making my life harder, setting me aside, leaving me out, treating me differently, just because now there are certain things I can't do anymore! All I want is to continue living my freaking life without someone constantly worrying about me!"

Tears came to her eyes, and she also heard a distinct sob, that she recognized as Mrs. Weasley's sob. Harry, Ron, Ginny, Mr.Weasley and Remus probably stood at the door, quiet, a guilty conscience rising up from beneath.

"I'm sorry for shouting, but I really can't stand it anymore. There are some things that I can't do alone, and you can help me. But I can't live with constant restraint and would like it if, perhaps, let me live my own life again, so that I can start anew until a cure is found. Please…"

A silence was heard, but it was not an awkward silence. Hermione felt some energy drained from her, and felt slightly faint, but was determined to stand her ground. The sun warmed her back, as it began to rise higher. Everyone stood in awe, and guilt. They knew now what had gone wrong.

"All…Alright, dear." Mrs. Weasley choked, as she laid a comforting and apologetic hand on Hermione's shoulder. Hermione smiled, and elated, she pulled Mrs. Weasley into an embrace.

She felt tired, and at the same time elated. Everyone saw her bathed in the light of dawn, which broke into a victorious smile, and in her, a stronger, braver self.

* * *

A.N: Here it is, sorry I took so long. Exams are finally over, so I'm much freer. But i also have a fanfic exchange to work with, but I'll try my best with the next chapter. Hope you like it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Eternal Eclipse**

****

**Chapter Four**

****

_There is light ahead. _

_Hermione turns, and sees light, just a flicker of it, like the fire of a candle, battling with the wind. Elation squeezes her heart, and she walks towards it. But the light remains small, and flickering. _

_Finally, she stops, and stares ahead at the light. The road seems never ending, and she's tired of walking. _

'_Perhaps I can reach it…" _

_And she stretches out her hand to grab to light, but like fire, it burns her hand, and she pulls her hand back, afraid. She looks around. She sees nothing in the darkness, but senses that there is something there. _

'_Draco…'she realizes without seeing. He lets out a laugh, but is nowhere to be seen. Hermione hears him blow and the light goes out…_

_Hermione screams as she tries to grab it, but she trips and falls forward. She cries out, and her echo is heard throughout. Darkness is swirls around her, and her echo repeats itself, slowly fading away. But something else speaks, unfamiliar, without an echo. But its warm tone fills her heart and illuminates it, though her eyes cannot see, and raises her to her feet. _

_There is light ahead. _

_And she believes it._

* * *

"Now, are you sure you will be alright?"

"No worries, Mrs. Weasley." Hermione says, "It's the four of us, we can take care of ourselves."

"If you're sure…"she replies, but her tone sounds uncertain. "Either Fred or George will be there?"

"Yes, Mrs. Weasley. We fought Death Eaters before, we can do it again."

"But you're…" Molly sounded uncertain whether to finish the sentence.

"I've been practicing my charms, I'll be fine."

Footsteps were heard as someone with boots entered the room.

"Yeah Mom, you do know without one sense, the others grow stronger."

"Hi George," Hermione says.

"There! Solid proof! Can you think of anyone else who closes their eyes, and can tell Fred and me apart?"

"Alright…you take care of yourselves, all of you." She grasps Hermione's hands, and keeps silent. Hermione, hearing her breath quicken, reaches out and wipes a tear off her cheek. Mrs. Weasley, overcome by emotion, pulls her close and embraces her.

"I'm sorry if I'm overprotective. I think of you as my own daughter, you know, both you and Harry. And with him gone, you blind, and almost all my children with the Order, well, it's a bit hard to cope."

"I know, Mrs. Weasley, I know…"

Finally, Molly lets go, and she watches as Fred grasps onto Hermione's arm, leading her out for the first time since her last battle.

* * *

"Great to be out, eh, Hermione?" Ron says, and he sighs. He looks around Diagon Alley. It isn't as lively as it used to be, most shops have been closed as shopkeepers disappear, either hiding, captured, or even worse… But people still enter Diagon Alley, never alone but in large groups, such as theirs. Hermione's tapping of her stick was once irritating, but he learned to get used to it, and it no longer bothered him.

Ginny held Hermione's hand, as she lead her around, and watched her expression.

"Are you sure this is Diagon Alley? It seems rather quiet." She asked, puzzled.

"It is. But since Voldemort's return, not many people dare to leave their homes anymore," Ginny answered.

"People do, however,"George said, "order stuff from us, like Shield Hats, Instant Darkness Powders, you know, Defense against Dark Arts and stuff like that. But we're careful about who we're selling these things to, of course. Occasionally people will buy our normal pranks and joke stuff, you know, mild stuff, just to keep the spirit alive at home."

Hermione nodded, understanding.

"We're dropping by Flourish and Blotts to get some books, and then going over to Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes. The two jokesters claim they have gotten something for you."

"Really?" Hermione asked. Her attention was caught, and her blank eyes sprung open in excitement.

"Shh! It's a surprise…"George said, and he gave a laugh. Hermione let out a laugh.

They continued the rest of the way in silence. A few groups of people arrived, suspiciously eyeing other, like hoping to uncover who were trustworthy in just one glance. The atmosphere held an eeriness that scared Hermione, as all she could hear were footsteps in soil. She clung on harder to Ginny, who took her hand in hers and squeezed it in reassurance. After they got the books they were looking for (from a very terrified shopkeeper who couldn't stop eyeing Hermione, with her vacant, grey eyes), they headed off to Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes in silence.

Few minutes into their walk, a voice suddenly spoke out.

"So… exactly what did you get Hermione?"

There was a slight pause, before George answered in a sharp whisper.

"All in due time, ickle Ronnie-kins (don't call me that!). But now, I think we should hurry to the shop, then talk."

_Terror is a frightful thing,_ thought Hermione. _The war even hasGeorge spooked…_

But all the same, she agreed with him. Even though she couldn't see, she could hear random sounds from different corners, and a chill ran up her spine. She quickened her footsteps as much as she could; she couldn't wait to get to somewhere she could feel safe.

Suddenly, her stick hit solid wood.

"Ah. We're here." A footstep was heard as someone stepped forward, followed by a tinkling of keys. Ginny gave the door a push. A loud squeak sounded out, and the door hit a bell right above it, announcing their presence. Ginny led Hermione in, followed by Ron, and finally George, who quickly bolted the door once more.

"Well, here we are! Take a seat first, I'll get Fred." Hermione heard footsteps echo away on wooden floorboards, as she felt her way onto a creaky, but comfortable chair. She could tell that Ron was awing over the merchandise on the shelves, and could heard odd sounds, followed by stifled sniggers. Ginny, too, was taking a look around, as the same sounds could be heard from the other side of the shop, minus the sniggers. Hermione suddenly felt a pang of sadness, as she couldn't see the wondrous jokes, pranks, and other colorful products of the shop, like she used to. She was never much of a pranks fan, but she admired the accomplishments of the Weasley twins, and every step into that shop always brought excitement. But now, she was confined to the chair, and funny sounds, that she could barely guess what it came from.

"Hey!" Fred said, as he entered the room. "How are you guys doing?" The footsteps came closer, and Hermione could feel his presence before her, examining her.

"We're ok." Hermione said awkwardly.

"Hey, Fred. What is this?" Ginny asked, and the footsteps walked away.

"Ah, that's one of our new best sellers. It's a tracker tooth. You know how Mom always has to know where we are. She has the clock, but it's not much of a use once it stuck itself to 'Mortal Peril". So, you and your family stick one of these in a random space in your mouth, and your family members will be able to rest in ease, knowing that you're safe."

"And what if you're not safe?"

"The tooth starts to hurt. And that's when your family can panic."

"Of Course… there is the flaw of our marvelous plan…" a similar voice said, from the back of the room.

"Yeah, not everyone has an empty space in their mouth from a fallen tooth, or it'll get knocked out by a real growing tooth."

"So, we just made our first batch of crowns, so people can just fit it over your tooth. They work the same way."

"Amazing!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Actually, I think you guys should have our first batch. Just to keep mom at ease."

And with that, Fred passed a tiny box to Ron, who immediately opened it.

"Bloody Hell, these are huge!"

"They shrink to size. One size fits all!"

Hermione heard a funny, gagging sound, as Ron attempted to stick a crown onto one of his back teeth, and finally gave a gasp.

"Cor, these really work!"

He passed them out to everyone, except Fred and George, who already had theirs done. In her hand, it just felt like a bent piece of thin metal. But incredibly, as Hermione placed it on her tooth, it immediately shrunk down, and fit onto her tooth perfectly.

"Wow…" Ginny exclaimed, feeling the same strange sensation as Hermione did. The twins gave a laugh.

"And now… Hermione… we've got something for you!" George announced. Hermione sat upright almost immediately. She could hear the rustling of cloth as someone reached into their pocket, and pulled out something, and placed it on her lap.

"Oh my…"

"Bloody Hell, that's a beaute…"

Hermione fingered the object on her lap. She traced a round metal object, with engravings on it, and, as she counted, one…two…three…gems encrusted in it.

"Is this…a bracelet?"

"Yup. We bought it from a muggle shop, actually. We got it engraved there, then bewitched it."

"Dad'll love that…"

"It's a guiding spell. If you want to get to a place, it will guide you there. Even works if you're looking for someone."

"Except that only works in a 10 yard radius. If they're not in the area, you can't detect them."

Hermione was at awe. No doubt it must be beautiful. She traced the three small gems, and fingered the engravings lightly. Confused, she tilted her head up questionably.

"The gems are ruby. The bracelet is gold. For… obvious reasons."

"And we have a phrase engraved there so you won't forget it."

"Yep. _Just because you can't see the light…_"

"_Doesn't mean it isn't shining_. That's engraved on the underside."

Hermione was at a loss for words. She wanted to say thank you, but the words wouldn't come out. She really loved the gift, and she loved the phrase. It was prefect.

"You don't have to say thank you," said Fred, reading her expression clearly. "We had to get it for you. For… apologies..."

"…For how we all treated you earlier…"

"…so we hope you'd accept our apology."

Finally, Hermione found her voice.

"Of course! Thank you, so much!"

A silence followed, as Hermione slipped the bracelet on, and felt the coolness of the metal, lightly touching the engraving, in hope to be able to recognize the letters.

"Gosh, I wonder where Charlie is."

The silence has been broken. Hermione was grateful to be broken out of her trance, and immediately asked the first thing that came to her head.

"Charlie?"

"Yeah. He just returned from Romania, and he... OW!"

"Ow? What's…? OW!" Ginny cried, as she grabbed her mouth.

Hermione puzzled, suddenly felt a pain shoot through her back tooth. She reached in and touched it, immediately feeling the metal crown on her tooth. She was confused.

"But how? We're the only…"

"Charlie!" Fred cried.

"We sent one to him, just the other day!" George echoed. Hermione immediately shot up, and deciding to test out her new bracelet, concentrated on getting to the door. Astonishingly, she felt a light force pull her towards her right, and around her, the other Weasleys followed. Someone unlocked the door, letting the bolt fall to the floor, and pulled it opened. But a hand jerked Hermione back just as she was going to proceed out the door.

"What…"

"Shhh…." Ron said, as they all kept deadly quiet. Hermione immediately understood. There was something out there. But the problem was she didn't know what. She wasn't as shocked as the Weasleys, who saw the large number of Death Eaters surrounding them, and Charlie lying on the ground before them, his face covered in blood.


	5. Chapter 5

**Eternal Eclipse**

**Chapter Five**

Green eyes searched through scrolls and scripts, lit only with candlelight. He dare not light more than one, as it is night, and light is more easily noticeable in darkness. And as for now, he does not exist.

Scrolls and books pile before him. Parchment lies as a sad victim under his quill, writing theories after theories in stressed and messy handwriting. It didn't matter; they were for his own eyes anyway. He worked alone, for all he cared.

A sharp pain shot through his left arm, and he winced, dropping the quill in his other hand, afraid to make a single sound. His skin was black, burnt black, from his fingertips up to his elbow. It wasn't dead, he could tell from the pain. It was merely a severe burn, and will probably heal itself. He'd bandage it, perhaps later. Now, he must search.

He was tired, as he leaned back on his chair. His hand scattered down for his coat pocket, and held the heavy gold locket, fingering the 'S' in reassurance. He had a job to do, and he mustn't give up, not yet.

For now, he thought again, he does not exist. He was dead, and his whereabouts remained unknown to the world. It was probably better this way. But he was sure that at back at the Burrow, his closest friends remained safe, and they believed that he was still alive. This thought was reassuring, as he picked up his quill, and continued writing.

Suddenly, a footstep was heard from behind him, and he froze. His reflexes were fast, and he grabbed his wand, and in a huff, blew out his candle. He and his intruder were plunged into darkness…

--------------

Hermione was confused. There was silence, yet mildly-audible whispers could be heard from all direction. _What was going on? What had happened to Charlie? Why was everyone so quiet? _These questions swirled in her head. The silenced turned deafening, and for a moment, she felt as if she could not breathe.

"What do you want?" She heard George say, his breath heavy and low, crackling as it rose up. A fumbling of bodies occurred around her. _Who was there?_ Hermione did not know. She thought, first, of the Death Eaters, but she could not be sure.

"The Dark Lord wishes for an audience with you. Come with us."

_The voice sounded familiar. Where had she heard it before?_

"We will do no such thing." Fred answered, and spoke the truth from each of their hearts. Their back tooth hurt like crazy, but they were numb in fear, and ignored the painful throbbing.

"You will come with us, or pay the consequences. The Dark Lord has grown tired of your mockery of him. Join him, or pay."

"Once again." The twins said together, their voices trembling slightly. Hermione heard the crunching of gravel, and Ginny whine under her breath. Fred and George stood firm, the loud crunching was no more.

"No."

Suddenly, Ron pushed Hermione down, as a spell was cast overhead. Hermione kept down, but Ron had left her side, and was lost amidst the crunching of gravel and crackling of spells, as well as the shouts of wizards and witches, lost within confusion. Hermione didn't know what to do. Where was Charlie? Where was she? She was lost.

Suddenly, someone had put one arm around her neck, in attempt to keep hold of her, a wand held to her back.. Hermione froze, both hands to her neck in attempt to keep from choking to death. But the hold was strong, and she could not loosen the grip of the Death Eater.

"_Alright Hermione, now imagine a Death Eater is stupid enough to try to hold you hostage." Ron says, as he holds her by the shoulder. His voice is nearby. His arm is now around her neck. Loose enough to not strangle her, but strong enough to not be moved. A wand was held to her back "Now, he would probably do something like this, or maybe even tighter. What are you going to do?" _

_Hermione frantically tried to pull the arm away, but to no avail. She felt hopeless. _

"_Don't worry, Hermione. That's what these trainings are for." Ron reassures her. "Now, do exactly as I tell you to…" _

In the swift movements of her hand, Hermione swung her arms off the hands and reached for the Death Eater's Head. Grabbing his head, she dug her nails into her scalp. The Death Eater yelped in pain, and his gripped had loosened, and in a flash, Hermione had grabbed hold of his arm, swung under it, away from the wand, and pointed her own wand at him.

"EXPELLIARMUS!"

With a scream, he was swept back, as his wand flew into her hand, and a large crash was heard a distance away. But before Hermione could breath a sigh of relief, another had gotten hold of her. This time, Her hands were held up against her chest, and she could not move them. Both wands had dropped out, and lay a few metres away.

"WEASLEYS!"

The confusion ceased. The fighting had stopped. Hermione felt all eyes on her, and she felt so disgraced, helplessly being held up, a hostage to their surrender.

"Let her go." Ginny shouted. But the Death Eaters merely laughed, her voice ringing emptily and coldly.

_Where have I heard this voice before?_

"Let her go?" she laughed. "Not without your surrender, of course. A blind Mudblood is no use for the service of the Dark Lord. You join us, she goes free."

"No! You can't! Don't...!"

"Silencio!"

Hermione opened her mouth to scream, but no sound was heard.

"Would you rather watch her suffer?"

There was a silence, a very long one, before a Weasley dared to open his mouth.

"OVER MY DEATH BODY!"

Fresh Beams were shot from another direction, as the Weasley sibling stared in shock. The Death Eaters were confused. The Death Eater that had held onto Hermione had let go, and was now fighting the newcomers. The chaos soon began once more, but there was only one this Hermione had in mind. With all her will power, and all her remaining strength, she made her way towards Charlie.

The Death Eaters had advanced on Arthur Weasley and his companions, and Charlie's body was left alone. Frantic, Hermione felt around her face, and rubbed the blood off her face. There was a deep gash in his head.

Suddenly, she heard crunching gravel behind her, and a familiar hand on her shoulder.

"Fred…" she started, but understanding, he handed her a small matchbox.

"This Portkey'll lead you back home. That's the best you can do. Then, when you get back, Mum'll get someone to send her to St. Mungos."

Hermione nodded, and squeezed his hand slightly, before holding onto Charlie, and concentrating hard, before disappearing before Fred's eyes.

_A.N: I'm terrible at battle scenes. LMAO._


	6. Chapter 6

**Eternal Eclipse**

**Chapter Six**

The pending atmosphere in St. Mungo's pounded in Hermione's ears, as she walked down the ash-white corridors. She was looking for the tea-room – her throat was dry and hoarse. Many people stared at her with pity and pain, others with suspicion and fear, as she clearly has had a brush with the Dark Ones. She was not suppose to be alone, and many medi-witches have offered their assistance, but she rejected them, claiming to be capable of finding her way, and with the help of her new bracelet, and her walking stick, she made her way there eventually.

And all that time, Hermoine couldn't get Mrs. Weasley's voice out of her head, that painful outburst, followed by the quiet sobbing, and muttering of irrelevant words.

Charlie's face had been ash-white, and his head-wound livid-red, speckled with bits of black and brown dust, the image of death itself. But Hermione did not know that.

It must be painful to have her entire family out against Lord Voldemort. Hermione could tell by Molly's voice back at the Burrow, and the silence that enveloped the hospital room where Charlie now lies unconscious with Molly by his side that she knew. She knew this was going to happen.

But she couldn't do anything about it.

As the young witch in the tea-room helpfully passes Hermione a cup of tea, she thinks to herself that this poor woman was probably more helpless than she was.

After all, Hermione was merely physically handicapped.

* * *

"You know better than to drop in like this," the green-eyed man said, while relighting the candle on his desk. The entire room was once again filled with the soft, but warm glow of the candle's flame, flickering in the once again non-existent wind. 

Exhausted from the false alarm, Harry sat himself down at his desk, and flipped through his papers, feverishly trying to hide something. The candlelight showed his eyebags off to his guest.

"I've had a couple of theories. But I'm nowhere close."

His visitor smiled, and placed a rough and crumpled piece of parchment to the host, then sat down on a rustic redwood chair, a piece of furniture that stood out of place amongst the rest of the room.

Harry looked up at the piece of parchment on the table, then at his guest, who merely smiled. He took the parchment, and spread it open to read. His eyes shot open in horror and excitement, and he sat up in his creaky chair, heart racing as he read the nearly illegible words. He quickly glanced up from the paper, and stared into the eyes of his guest.

"You sure?"

His guest smiled.

"Potter." The guest said, words long and aching with fatigue. "Who else can you trust?"

And with that, the parchment disappeared into a puff of purple smoke, extinguishing the weak candlelight once more. And Harry knew that his guest was right.

* * *

The night fell, and the battle was not won. The sides have merely been balanced, and it made the battle last longer. Some have been injured, none killed, and those injured continued fighting. The numbers did not decrease, neither party have gotten the upper hand, and the battle seemed as if it could last forever. 

Diagon Alley was now deserted, and not a single speck of dust was moved in the hidden corners, as a storm was roaring outside Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes.

They were tired, flashes of colours came so many times, it was almost impossible to think that nothing was happening.

Suddenly, a man gave a cry and fell. And the balance was tipped. But the Deatheaters, behind their bony-white masks, gave winces of pain as the Dark Mark glowed bright-red. They apparated away with cracks of angry defeat, and the warriors heaved for oxygen. They knew what was happening.

Their Master was being killed bit by bit, and was beginning to feel it. The Weasleys smiled, as they realized their dearest friend was still alive and fighting, but was later plunged into the knowledge that his safety was beginning to erode, and no one had his back but himself.

* * *

A howl bellowed itself through the windows in the hospital room, and Molly cried out in shock as the shutters sprang out wildly and dangerously. The sky was dark, and the world outside seemed horrid and dangerous. 

But as the wind blew in, the young man in bed ripped opened his eyelids, though weak, but in surprise and relief. He smiled to himself, as his mother struggled to close the windows, and the medi-witches rushed in to help.

"Bill" he whispered, before closing his eyes, and slowly slipped into sleep.

The Weasley family was safe once more.

* * *

And the candlelight was lit. 

And the moon began to rise.

And the wind howled life into the room.

And hope was relived.

* * *

Hermione sat in the tea-room, oblivious to all.

* * *

_Author's Note: Hey! Sorry about taking that long, exasperating break. I'm actually taking my exams now, so I'm not exactly suppose to be writing a new chapter. But here it is! I know its very short, but I'm a bit short on how to continue. Not sure WHEN the next one will come, because my workload in school just keeps increasing and increasing, but I hope it'll be soon. Please review to comment, or to flame me for a sucky chapter, or for taking such a long break from I probably deserve it. Heh._

_love y'all_

_Jade._


	7. Chapter 7

_**4 days ago…**_

_A flurry of footsteps. _

"_Hermione!" _

_More footsteps. _

_Clink of the teacup onto the wood table. The creak of a chair as it is pushed back. The warmth of a presence growing as it approaches. A hand grabs another. _

"_What's going on, Ron?" _

_A stench of blood in the air, dampness on his sleeve, and crustiness on his worn palms. _

_I could feel his breath, heavy on my neck, as he embraced me, his two arms wrapped around my two arms. His warmth scares me. My cane drops to the floor. It is annoying, how he does not notice such a loud disruption. _

"_Ron, what is going on?" _

_He releases me, and I feel movement as he bends to my feet to pick up my cane, and returns it to my hand. He gently touches my bracelet as a reminder to himself. I could imagine him smiling. _

"_Hermione, Charlie's awake."_

* * *

**Eternal Eclipse**

**Chapter Seven**

Afternoons, to Hermione, were spent with practice. She would sit, as if stone cold in a chair in the living room of the Burrow, feeling the activities that went by. It astounded her, the way all her senses vastly changed as one disappeared.

"Well, if its all the same, its nice to have you back home." Molly chirped like a mother bird, as she flitted around, arranging the necessary for Charlie's return home from St. Mungos. The thumping of Charlie's crutches was annoying, but a challenge for her.

"Thanks Mom. It is nice to be home, instead of that dank place of a station…" he trailed off, as if he said something he should not have said out loud, then made an audible pause, before complimenting what a beautiful condition Molly Weasley had kept the garden in, that left Molly tittering as she moved Charlie's luggage upstairs. Suddenly, Hermione felt a pang of nostalgia – she hasn't seen the garden in a long time, and she wasn't sure when she would see it again. But she distracted herself again, as Ron and Ginny came through the door, packages in hand.

"We've got the food," Ron said, as he placed the paper-wrapped packages on the table. "Madam Mimps threw in an extra can of preserved fruit her friend smuggled in from a muggle overseas."

"Finally, something with flavour!" Charlie said, followed by a few thumps of his crutches, and a rustling of paper.

"That's great," Molly said from upstairs, as Ron and Hermione plopped onto the kitchen chairs. Charlie uncovered the can of fruit. "Did you thank her?"

"Mom…" both Ginny and Ron groaned. "Course we did."

"Good." Molly's voice echoed out from the stairway, and reemerged in the kitchen, as she unwrapped the other packages, and stored the food away. "She's such a generous soul – Charlie, don't eat it! Leave it for the others."

Suddenly, a hand grabbed both Hermione's shoulders, and she yelped, not expecting it, her entire body froze.

"RON!"

"Relax Mom," Ron said, and released Hermione, sitting on the couch on her left. "Still working on it, eh Mione?"

Hermione opened her mouth to snap at him, but realized that the reason she got a shock was because she didn't expect it. Instead, she sighed.

"Guess I'm still not very good."

"Don't worry, Hermione," Ginny said, and moved over from her right to sit next to Ron on her left. "Just practice more. Try and focus your concentration on things that matter more."

"Yeah. Its at home now, so you can afford to be more relaxed on the surprise attacks, and get distracted."

"Alright…" Hermione sighed. Then, thinking for a moment, she blushed. "Er, Molly, do you mind if… I had a cup of tea? I'm quite parched."

Molly's laughter tinkled. "Don't worry, dear. You can always ask me for anything." The sounds of cups and saucers being retrieved was heard, and the sound of water.

"Where do you think Harry is now?" Ron said. This question took most of them by surprise, but no doubt it was running through their minds since the battle in Diagon Alley.

"Its hard to say," Charlie said, as he moved into the living room. "He could be anywhere now. We've been searching for traces of him, but he's almost impossible to trace. The last place we found him was surprisingly at Surrey, months ago."

"Doesn't his Uncle and Aunt live in Surrey?" Molly inquired, as she passed the cup of tea to Hermione, and sat down.

"Yeah, but he didn't go to their house. He went to his neighbour's. Some muggle by the name of Tiffany Walls."

"An old friend, perhaps?" Hermione asked.

"Perhaps. But she's moved away. We're still trying to track her."

A sigh. Molly shifted in her seat, and patted her skirt. "Harry's too mysterious for his own good. "

"You know what he's like, Mom," Ron said. "Heroic, and somewhat proud. He's a very secretive, and always thinks he works alone for our own good."

"Yeah, he is sort of…"

The conversation continued, but Hermione was not listening anymore. She was listening out for Ginny, and all she could here is a soft, hissing of breath, that sounded somewhat strained.

"Well, all in all, its great to know he's doing his best. Charlie, I think you should rest a bit. It has been a long journey."

Charlie did not protest, obviously tired as well. As his crutches thumped away, Molly helped him up, lest he injure himself on his way up the tiny, cramp stairway. Ron picked up some Every Flavoured Beans, and helped himself.

Once their footsteps could no longer be heard, Ginny pushed herself up from the couch, and walked towards the kitchen and out the back door, slamming the flimsy door behind her, leaving Hermione, Ron and the soft crunching of cockroach clusters in the living room.

"Want some?" Ron offered, holding out the jar to Hermione, who wrinkled her nose in disgust.

"You're so thick, Ron," she said. Her mind constantly thought of Ginny, and her mind began to form images of how Ginny could have looked like as she walked out.

"What? How am I suppose to know that you don't like them?"

"Well, for one, I told you in Third Year. And two, that's not the point. Didn't you notice Ginny at all?" Hermione, grasped her cane off the handle of the armchair, and rubbed her thumb angrily along the arch of the handle and the knobs of smooth wood.

"Of course, she was sitting next to me." Ron absentmindedly said.

"Ugh, Ron! She was upset! I may not be able to see, but I can still tell when she's unhappy."

"No way, what would she be upset about?"

"Harry!" Hermione shot to her feet so fast, that she stumbled slightly. Ron rose to his feet to steady her, but she slapped her hand away.

"Do I have to spell it out all the time? She's upset about breaking up with Harry! She's worried about how Harry is doing! She's upset that Harry doesn't even acknowledge us to be worth working side by side with him!"

"Well, how was I suppose to know? I'm not a bloody mindreader!"

"Well, If you just PAID ATTENTION, it might make sense one day!"

There was an awkward silence, before Hermione made her way away from the living room, maneuvering around the chair and to the kitchen. She didn't seem to be able to get away fast enough, and it frustrated her that she couldn't see where she was going. Her ear was filled with reckless tapping, and a kitchen chair fell onto its side as she desperately tried to get to the door. And once she got there, Ron had not said a single word, which was very odd. He had not moved, either.

Hermione stayed at the door, listening to his breath, trickling through the air, and slowly she felt a sense of pity for him. And as she left the house through the back door, she had to muster all the strength she had to slam the door as hard as she could, just to complete that final blow.

* * *

"Hey." Hermione said to the wind, hoping that it would bring it to Ginny. She wasn't sure what she was doing, the backyard was frighteningly quiet. In fact, she wasn't sure if Ginny was there. 

"Ginny, are you there?" Hermione said, as she raised her hand, hoping that Ginny would take her hand. But after a few moments, no one took her hand. Hermione grew worried, as she yelped out again.

"Ginny, please." She stretched out her fingers, and walked forward, searching for her friend. Then she stopped, and waited.

After a few moments, there was the rustling of grass, and a few heavy footsteps on the ground, gradually growing louder. The sharp intake of air suggested someone was about to say something.

"Do you think – " Ginny hesitated for a moment, before she continued. "Do you think he thinks about us?"

A hand reached out and grasped Hermione's. It was warm, slightly damp.

"I'm certain of it." Hermione said. She didn't need to ask. She knew what Ginny really meant.

As the youngest Weasley helped her ease down onto the grass, she lifted up her cane and lay it parallel to her, by her legs. Ginny plopped down as well, and leaned against her. She felt the onset of cold, and knew it was dusk. She felt the wind on the bare skin of her face, and the sudden closeness of Ginny towards her, and knew that Ginny was cold. She felt the light touch of Ginny's hand on hers, and heard the forced gentleness of her breath in the air, and knew that Ginny was far from being happy.

"I think," she said, breaking the silence, "that he will be back before we know it."

A sharp intake of air. The plucking of grass.

"I miss him." Her voice was soft, almost inaudible. But Hermione heard it.

_We all do. _Hermione thought to herself. But she knew better what Ginny meant, and wrapped an arm around her to keep her warm.

"I know," she said with a sigh. "I know."

And as the sun finally sank away, and they rose to their feet to head inside, they thought it proper to leave this conversation for another time, or perhaps never.

* * *

_"Well, its for the best." Arthur took a sip of his tea as he flipped through a stack of reports, mindlessly. It was one o'clock in the morning, and Grimmauld Place was lapsed into the silent morning. Stacks of reports surrounded him, waiting for his attending to._

"_I still don't think it's the best way…"_

"_Now, be reasonable, Lupin. We have no other choice!" Kingsley half dropped his teacup into its saucer in anger. "This conversation has gone on for long enough! We must not let our personal affairs disrupt our cause." _

"_I just don't think she's the right person to do the job," Lupin retorted, his yellow eyes flashed angrily. His teacup remained untouched on his saucer, next to his stack of reports. He turned to Weasley. "You should send me, you know I'm more suitable for the job."_

"_You know we need you here, Remus," Arthur Weasley said. "With part of the werewolf community breaking off from You-know-who's influence, we need a correspondent amongst them. You are our only ambassador at the moment. This is crucial." _

"_And she is perfectly suited for this job," Kingsley said. "She's able to bring as little attention to herself as possible. She can obtain the information we need, and you know it." _

"_And she has Black blood in her," Arthur Weasley reinforced, nodding his grey head gently. He has grown many a grey hair since the war._

"_But she is so… so young!" Lupin spluttered. "Can you honestly trust her with such a task?" _

_A slam. Kingsley rose to his feet, and took a step forward towards Lupin, his eyebrows furrowing as the signs of age on his face crinkled further, making him look older than he already was. _

"_Now see here, Lupin!" He practically bellowed. His voice echoed around the emptiness of the vast room. The chandelier above him tinkled slightly, and the echoes almost seem to make the tapestry-drapped walls shake. Lupin clutched his chair._

"_Kingsley…" Arthur warned. Kingsley paid no attention._

"_Who was it who wanted the children to join the Order? You! Who was it who claimed that age had nothing to do with competency? You! Hermione and Ron are seventeen, and Ginny? A sixteen year old in the force? Who has heard of such a ridiculous thing!" _

_Lupin lifted himself from his chair, his yellow eyes flashed brighter with anger._

"_Now see here. They have proven themselves well competent for the job! Fighting Voldemort himself! I bet half our squad has yet to even face Voldemort's inner circle…"_

"_Which she has!" Kingsley shouted back. "Tonks has been with us for years, Lupin. She's well ready for this task, and you can't claim anymore that the reason you're refusing to let her go is because she isn't ready, and not because you're in love with her!" _

"_I am NOT IN LOVE WITH HER." _

"_THEN WHAT IS IT?" _

_A silence. The two men were standing nose to nose to each other, glaring into each other as they panted with anger. _

"_Men, this is not the way to settle this. Sit down, or you will disturb the others." _

_The men sat down, and quietly let the situation pass for the night. Silence lapsed back over the dining room in Grimmauld place, and a young woman, sitting ouside in the hall finally took the silence as a queue, and disappeared with an audible crack into the dark. _

* * *

Suddenly, a corpse rises from the dirt, limbs hanging off the thin frame like clothes on a hanger. And as she lowered her ghastly jaw open, words vomitted into the air, and shook the ground with terror... 

"I'm ALIVE..."

haha. Yes, I am alive. Dying, but still alive. With the coming of major exams (that will probably affect my future as we know it), I haven't had time for But I am back, with an attempt to reconcile with you loverly people with a chapter that is... longer that what I usually write. I won't promise steady updates now, but I will be back! hee.

-Jade


	8. Chapter 8

**Eternal Eclipse**

**Chapter Eight**

Harry hadn't had the chance to breath, or let alone think of anything else but his work until now.

He sighed, rubbing his hands together in an attempt to keep warm. The place he hid in was small, cramp, and dank; hardly any fresh air came in here. A small stub of a candle bend over in the manner of an old hag, and its wick stood weakly as it was devoured by a small, but bright enough, flame. By this light he has done much work, without having to see the horrible state of his arm's black and crisp burnt skin. It has not healed, though it should have. But his sources have said that he would not die.

That was good enough for him, he thought. He would like nothing better than to go back to the Burrow, to see every, any familiar face, knowing they were all safe. He thought of Quidditch with the Weasley boys, studying in the Gryffindor common room with Ron as Hermione knitted house elf hats, Mrs. Weasley's home baked pumpkin pie. He watched as the ink from his quill grew into the yellow, thin parchment, and somehow, he began to think of Ginny.

He envisioned how she must have grown now. He thought about her wavy red hair, her headstrong attitude, and about how they used to melt into each other's arms. He inhaled deeply, hoping to smell the sweet fragrance of her hair, but only smelt the strong, dank smell of fermenting alcohol. With that, his mind snapped back, and saw only wood, outlined by the candlelight.

He sighed. It was time to get back to work. He read the crisp white paper on which Tiffany Walls have written on in ballpoint pen. The numbers and letters together formed his next destination. He had to keep moving. His scar was burning against his skin, and he knew the Dark Lord was looking for him. He did not have much time.

And as he had done countless times before, he pushed the thoughts of home and Ginny to the back of his mind, and lay down onto the dust, into another night of forced, calculated sleep.

* * *

Lets see how Harry is doing.

I'm taking a break from super studying. My major exams are in two weeks, so wish me luck! Its a short chapter, just to let you guys know I'm still alive, and to check of this one thing off my MUSTWRITE checklist.

I wonder what else is on this list hmmm...

Unlike most writers who plan their entire plot before writing, I guess I write on impulse. The danger is writers block, but the good thing is that I'm sort of on this journey with the characters, so it keeps me interested. If I knew the ending, it wouldn't be much fun, would it? Not that I haven't decided on some things (eg. whether Hermione should get her eyesight back ahem)

So lets continue finding a way to bring this family back together, shall we?

-liang:)


	9. Chapter 9

**Eternal Eclipse**

**Chapter 9**

Months had past, and the war went on. No one knew when the war would end, but the strength of each side to resist was overwhelming and shocking. The battle continued, and the people lost more and more - lives, wealth, love. Times were grim, but the memories of the lost loved ones kept them fighting, for the death eaters it was ambition - Ambition for a clean, new revolution, to be freed from all efforts of seclusion, and stating their rights as witches and wizards to take their place as the real superiors.

The only hope of this war ever ending was none other as a now eighteen year old boy, no, man. He has disappeared, leaving nothing but slight traces of his appearances. He was top of every bounty-hunter list. The ransom on his head by both the Death Eaters and the Ministry of Magic was high - everyone was looking for Harry Potter, but no one knew where he was.

This fact now brings us back to his loved ones, the Weasleys and, most importantly, Hermione Granger.

Coping with her blindness, she now moves effectively and swiftly. Using an organised system of charms and spells (keep in mind this is Hermione we're talking about) to get about her daily life. She trains in magical combat with Ron and Charlie Weasley, now that Charlie has recovered fully. Molly still insists that at least the two of them remain in her immediate view, but practicing her strength and will as our dear Miss Granger, nothing has stopped her from doing what she believes is right for herself, and for others.

The Order of the Phoenix has lost several lives, that which includes , and Hannah Abbott, along with several young recruits. But their will is strong.

Its a wonder, a miracle really that as large as the Weasley family is, they remain as a whole. Every family member is active in the Order, including Ginny Weasley despite her mother's disputes.

Which brings us to this day...

-------

There was a knocking on the door.

Hermione jolted from her sleep, as she reached for her cane, and listened. She's become a light sleeper, and as soft as the knocking was, she could hear it loud and clear. It was growing fainter and fainter.

Slightly drowsy, she got up, and grasped for a footing, and with a practiced fifty-eight degree turn, she reached for the door and rushed to the stairs. Her bracelet felt cool against her wrist.

The knocking had stopped.

Hermione stopped too, as she stood at the top of the stairs. There was a strange sound now, nothing normal that could be heard at the Burrow at this time of night. It was a strained, painful sort of groan or whine, yet so soft it was like exhaling.

Curious, she softly padded downstairs. As quitely as possible, she tapped the floorboards and concentrated at the door, obeying the pull of the bracelet as if a new sense. Dodging furniture, she made it at the door quickly, but a couple of steps away, she smelt something.

It was so strong, she could practically see the smear of red across her view of darkness. It clutched her insides so strongly, she felt her stomach turn and she began to retch. She stumbled backwards, crashing clumsily onto the sofa, her hands began to sweat in her grip on her cane, making it harder to feel it.

She did the only thing she saw fit. She screamed.

"MR WEASLEY!"

She stayed at the sofa, not daring to approach the door any nearer. She didn't know what was out there, she couldn't see it, and the smell was so overwhelming.

"MR WEASLEY MR WEASLEY!"

She began to panick, but stayed frozen. She heard a flurry of footsteps, growing louder. She had woken up the entire house. Molly Weasley grasped Hermione hard with her calloused hands, and Mr Weasley and the rest of the house stood around her, confused.

"Hermione, what..."

"Do you smell that?"

"What's wrong, are you..."

"Whazzaat...???"

Amidst the voices, Hermione had lost hers. With a trembling hand, and eyes not seeing, she lifted a finger, and pointed to the door.

Silence.

Then, a pair of slippered footsteps headed to the door, and a hand clutched the knob.

"WHO'S THERE!"

Silence.

"STATE YOUR PURPOSE. WHO IS THERE."

Suddenly, everyone could hear a very faint groan.

"arthur... itsss..."

There was a moment of apprehension, but almost immediately Hermione knew who it was. She flew forward, and pulled off the bolts on the door, then grasped the knob over Mr Weasley's hand, and turn.

There was a loud thump as soon as the door flew open. And immediately, panic arose. Molly Weasley screamed.

Hermione could only guess what happened next. The sounds of panic were so great and so much. The anxiety that grew in Hermione was so great, and she began to tear, and words began to get thrown about.

"Tonks!"

"Tonks..."

"...tonks is..."

"but how can she..."

"tonks..."

Nymphadora Tonks. Hermione rushed herself into the garden and threw up into one of the bushes. The smell of blood was so strong in the house, she imagined it was smeared on Molly's squeaky-clean floors. It sickened her that she was helpless, she couldn't do much but wait. Anxiously, painstakingly wait.

A first in the longest time, she began to cry. Not loudly, but silently, letting the tears flow down her cheek as the smell of vomit and blood mixed in her surroundings. Everything felt sick to her. Molly was dressing wounds, Arthur was giving instructions, and helping Molly, Ginny and Charlie rushed to get equipment, while Ron had apparated.

Hermione? She stood there and 'watched'.

"Hermione?" she heard Molly say in a terrified voice. "Hermione I need your help."

Hermione turned, and her stomach threw itself about. Her, help? She rushed into the house, her cane flicking into the air.

"Hermione, help me hold this down." Hermione placed her cane on the floor, parallel to the couch Tonks was placed on, and felt for Molly's hands, and pressed down as Molly removed her hands. The smell of blood was strong, and Hermione's hands were sticky with it. The wound did not feel large, but it was probably deep. There was alot of blood. Reaching out, she grasped another cotton pad and gauze, and replaced the one that was soaked. The blood continued to flow.

Hermione had heard Molly's book flipping in midair, as Molly searched for a solution. Finally, it stopped, and she heard an uncorking of a couple of bottles.

"Hermione, on the count of three, let go, and remove the gauze."

Two audible cracks was heard, as if two people had apparated into the room.

"Arthur, what..."

"Remus, be still."

"One..."

"TONKS? ARTHUR WHAT HAPPENED? WHAT..."

"Remus, try to control yourself, we're doing what we can."

"She appeared at the door a moment ago, Professor Lupin..."

"Two..."

"What do you mean she just APPEARED AT THE DOOR? The Order suppose to be keeping tabs..."

"THREE."

Hermione grasped the gauze and threw her hands back, as Molly splashed a couple of drops of a liquid onto the wound. The smell of blood died down.

"Phorcutus!"

There was a silence, as Remus stopped talking.

"Hermione, get a new gauze and dress the wound, will you? Ginny, help her." Molly uncorked yet another bottle, and as Hermione leaned forward to dress the wound, she heard a gurgle of Molly forcing some potion down Tonk's throat.

Then Tonks began to cough.

Remus rushed forward.

"Tonks, Dora, are you alright? Dora!"

"... Remus?"

"Yes, Dora its me! Remus! Remus!"

Then there was a silence. Hermione's hands moved almost automatically with Ginny, who was watching the scenario take place.

"Professor Lupin," Ginny said. "She's asleep."

There was a sigh of defeat, as Remus stumbled away, his footsteps uneasy and hard on the wooden floor. He crashed himself onto a kitchen chair, as Arthur spoke to him quietly.

"Lets talk upstairs."

There was a pause, during which Hermione assumed Remus had considered, then nodded silently. The chairs then pulled back, and footsteps resounded. She turned her attention back to Tonks.

"Mom," Charlie said. "Is she going to be ok?"

"Yes..." Molly said, exhausted from the drama. "I think so. Now, lets just let her sleep."

Hermione smiled as she heard that, as she sat on the floor by the couch. At least she was safe, that was the most important thing. As she eased her ache-ridden head onto the side of the couch, Hermione promptly fell asleep.

-------

Hermione woke up in her own bed the next day. She drowsily rose from the deepest sleep she had in a long time, and felt the heat in the room. In was about noon. Feeling about the sheets, she tried to recollect things that happened the previous day, and of the day to come.

She dressed into simple robes, and exited the room, cautiously tapped her cane even though she knew the route perfectly. She climbed down the sixteen steps and turned left into the kitchen. There was no one there. It was odd.

With some difficulty, Hermione made herself some tea. But as she entered the sitting room, the event that happened last night struck her as hard as the smell of blood that lingered. The room was cold - someone had opened some of the windows in the autumn afternoon, in an attempt to clear the smell of blood.

At once, she felt uneasy on where she stood, as if the very floor she stood upon was stained by blood. But Hermione couldn't tell if she was. Her entire body was enveloped in shivers.

Hermione practically ran upstairs.

She could not understand this fear that grasped her. All she knew was that she needed to find someone, anyone. But most importantly, she needed to find Tonks.

Suddenly, she crashed into someone's chest, and stumbled back.

"'mione, what are you doing? What's wrong?"

Hermione paused, and reached out her free hand and felt Ron's features - his tall nose, his smooth jaw, cheekbones, chin, eyes, and finally, his long eyelashes. She had never noticed how long his eyelashes were until she lost her sight.

"Ron," she sighed a sigh of relief. Then, as if she suddenly remembered her panic, she turned in his direction. "Where's Tonks?"

"Don't worry," Ron said. Hermione's hand was still on his cheek, and she could feel him smile. "She's fine. Just resting."

Hermione smiled, overcome with relief, she leaned forward and rested her head on his chest for a moment. Ron flinched at first, then uneasily placed both his hands on her shoulders. Then, in a small voice said to her.

"Come. I want to show you something."


	10. Chapter 10

**Eternal Eclipse**

**Chapter 10**

**

* * *

  
**

_Previously:_

_"Ron," she sighed a sigh of relief. Then, as if she suddenly remembered her panic, she turned in his direction. "Where's Tonks?"_

_"Don't worry," Ron said. Hermione's hand was still on his cheek, and she could feel him smile. "She's fine. Just resting."_

_Hermione smiled, overcome with relief, she leaned forward and rested her head on his chest for a moment. Ron flinched at first, then uneasily placed both his hands on her shoulders. Then, in a small voice said to her._

_"Come. I want to show you something."_

_

* * *

  
_

A piece of paper. It fluttered in the wind, that blew without much mercy. Hermione, held it, feeling the dirt that came off it, like layers of crust. It felt brittle, and old. In her mind, Hermione could almost imagine a dark-haired man, sallow and sunken, bent over this piece of paper in a dark place, filled with her own shadows.

"From… Harry?"

There was silence, but Hermione did not need an answer. She knew it had to be. She could feel the pen marks imprinted into the parchment, messy. Messy, like the way his hair brushed across his eyes, messy like his thoughts, and his smile.

"But… but how?"

She felt a hand reach around her waist, and an arm pressed lightly on her back. She didn't move, but felt relaxed in Ron's arms.

"Want me to read it?"

Hermione nodded, holding out the paper. As Ron pulled it out from her fingertips, she could feel the dust, collecting at her fingertips, and soaking into the moisture from her warm hands. Tears began to well up in her eyes, as Ron's voice, rang softly in her ears.

"_Words can't express just how much I have missed you both. While the temptation of communication with you would have led to the endangerment of my mission and your safety, I had collapsed under the weight of my humanity. Rest assured, I have spent too many nights making sure this letter is untraceable, and undetectable. You are still safe._

_While I wish I could reassure you both of my health and wellbeing, the burden of this journey has taken its toll on me. I have, more than ever, felt the value of your friendships and the kindness of the W- family in its absence. I could not have wished more from life, than to have met you both, on that fateful day in the Hogwarts Express. You have changed my life, more than anyone else I've known. You were my first friends._

_And as you are my first friends, I feel it not only as a duty, but a need to tell you, or perhaps to warn you. I will not be returning back alive. What I am about to do is dangerous, and will end this war. But as my mother has sacrificed her life for me, I too must sacrifice myself for the protection of all those I love. I am sorry for everything, and I hope, with all my heart, that you will understand exactly what I mean when I say – I have to do this._

_Please know that all of you mean the world to me, and I would not be who I am today if not for you. R-, you have been my support and my companion for all these years, and I could not have endured it all without your help. Remember what we have gone through together, and know that you are a true Gryffindor – brave and true. H-, you have endured a lifetime of suffering that I could not say I have gone through as well. You have guided me, and been there for me for all the times I have acted like an idiot, and put me back on the right path. You are, single-handedly, the most brilliant witch I know._

_Now, I must ask you both a favour. Please, keep this a secret. Especially from G-. I love her, and she has made my life a beautiful life to live. But I dare not tell her that I cannot fulfil the promise I made her, and leaving her the first time, I feel I have betrayed her already. Perhaps I am already dead to her, but when the time is right, give her the letter enclosed inside. I am sorry, R-. I hope you can forgive me for what I have done, and what I am about to do._

_I promise, I shall make this world a better place for all of you. _"

The wind sighed around them both, and the cold of the night fell upon them as the sun's warmth dipped into time. Hermione lay on Ron's shoulder for what felt like an eternity, and like two collapsed souls, they took warmth from each other.

Even though the letter was unsigned, Hermione knew it had to be him. From the words, she could her his pride and heroism, as well as his love. But this voice, it was prominently older, and even sounded tortured. And it frightened her, to think of the trials he had to go through without her and Ron by his side.

"It just… can't be."

Ron remained quite, but Hermione could feel his breathing change, and his heartbeat race. On her cheek, tears began to roll that her not her own.

Reaching up, Hermione stroked his cheek, and felt his tears, and too began to cry again. Ron's hold on her tightened.

"I don't know… what it would be like…" He was stuttering, his whole body shook.

Hermione reached up and wiped his tears with her cold fingers, even though tears remained in hers. She wished she could see him, be there for him. And at once, she felt alone.

"I just… I feel so helpless…"Hermione whispered, as she lay her head on his chest. "I mean, what kind of friend am I if I can't do anything about this?!"

She dug her fingers into his shirt, and cried, all the frustrations and unhappiness that she had felt. She was blind, damn it! She was useless!

Then, she felt Ron hold her closer.

"I know. I feel helpless too."

At once, it was like the field began to hush. Behind them, she heard Mrs Weasley's voice call out for them, like looking for the lost sheep. Hermione didn't move from Ron's arms. She was lost, yes. But so was he.

The next few minutes were a blur. She couldn't hear anything else, as her blood rushed in her ears. And her touch, they were preoccupied with the feeling of Ron's lips on hers.

* * *

"Ron! Hermione!" Molly Weasley called, as she stood at the edge of her garden, looking out. In a short distance, she could see their silhouettes in the field. She hesitated. Behind her, Arthur Weasley approached, and slung his arm around his waist.

"Not calling them, dear?"

Molly turned to give her husband a kiss, then turned back to look out into the distance.

"Lets… go back in. Its getting cold."


End file.
